


Lace and Love

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, Hot Sex, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, because latex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris lost one too many hands of Wicked Grace to Hawke, as a punishment he has to wear silk and lace lingerie under his suit for the day.  His reward when he gets home is better than he could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Love

**Author's Note:**

> *MODERN AU because better materials for the toys*  
> Please remember to comment and give Kudos. :-)

Fenris groaned irritated tugging at the lacy black bustier under his suit another time. The clock ticked slower than he thought possible while he fielded phone calls dealing with human trafficking tips. He worked for a nonprofit company in partnership with the local guards to stop the Tevinter slavers. Aveline cleared her throat as he lifted his bottom off the chair and adjusted the lacy high cut panties, they were much tighter than his normal boxer shorts and there was a seam that dug into his balls when he sat wrong.

  
“Hawke told you?” Fenris rolled his eyes and buried his head into his hands.

  
“What that you allowed Hawke to trick you into playing Wicked Grace, and you lost so bad you had to wear Queen Hope’s Secret lingerie for the day? I am sure flatters your skin.” Aveline laughed leaning against the door jamb.

  
“You helped her order it!” Fenris accused.

  
Aveline smirked, “Damn right I did, and I am the one that convinced her to add the garter belt with the stockings.”

  
“How long did it take to plan this?” Fenris scowled.

  
“She ordered everything last month, you lucked out the set Isabela wanted her to get had a thong.” Aveline smiled, “Though far less lace, I argued you would not have room for the bits and pieces.”

  
“Will this day ever end?” Fenris moaned, adjusting the bustier again.

  
“Go, I will have someone answer the phones for you until the end of the day.” Aveline motioned for a clerk standing across the offices to come to her. “Where is Merrill anyway?”

  
“Hawke gave her the day off, a full day at the spa. She wants me here until the end of the day,” Fenris shut off his laptop and slipped his phone into his pocket. “I think she will forgive me if I surprise her with dinner and flowers.”

  
“Fenris, you need to spend more time with Donnic,” Aveline chuckled, and they walked out of the office.

  
Fenris shook his head, his bottom itched from where the lace imprinted into his skin. If it were not for the frilly material and the lack of room in his crotch they would be comfortable. He enjoyed the silk stockings more than he would admit to Hawke. She would be too pleased to know that Fenris enjoyed losing the bet. The bustier would take getting used to, but he will take the time for her. There is no way Hawke spent the amount of money she must have spent on something she wanted him to wear but once.

  
Fenris stopped and thanked the clerk for covering the phones and gave instructions if there was an emergency. The clerk nodded, the office closed in an hour and then the phones went to an answering service. The refugees down in Lowtown called at all hours looking to report suspicious behavior.

  
Fenris walked to his car and slid into the driver’s seat. He would pick up a bottle of red wine and order steak from their favorite restaurant, they packaged the meals up using magic and the meals would stay hot until the couple wanted to eat. He was not a fan of magic, but Fenris had to admit that its use in cooking was convenient.

  
Turning into the restaurant he ordered Druffalo steaks, a lean red meat, along with steak fries and a garden salad. The bottle of red wine reminded him of how far he had come since he met Hawke. She saved his life and stole his heart the day they met. Back then he was drinking cheap wine, now the bottle he carried cost seventy five sovereign. When he first met Hawke he was a slave on the run, now he got paid to hunt down the masters.

  
With food in hand Fenris purchased a bouquet of Crystal Grace, Hawke preferred them to roses, and headed home to her family home. He noticed that the staff wasn't home when he walked through the door and smiled. Hawke had something up her sleeve.

  
“Miss me?” Hawke purred from the doorway.

  
Fenris turned to see her standing in one of his button up shirts leaning against the door frame. With more care than he knew he could muster he put the food and the flowers on the table in the entry way and pulled Hawke into his arms. “I could think of no one else all day.”

  
Hawke moaned as his lips claimed hers he pulled her into his arms. His hands cupped her bottom as he rolled his hip against her. His lips traveled to her neck, and he bit along her shoulder. Fenris lifted the hem of Hawke's shirt to put his hand down her panties when he pulled back, “You are wearing my boxers as well?”

  
Hawke giggled, “Yes.” She unbuttoned Fenris’ shirt baring the bustier. She pushed, so he was now the one backed against the wall. Piece by piece his suit came off revealing the lacy lingerie. She rubbed his erection that poked out the top of his panties. “Grab dinner, we can eat in the room later.”

  
Fenris smirked and stepped over the pile of his cloths to grab the bag of food and followed Hawke up the stairs, the black silk and lace contrasted against his lyrium tattoos, when he passed a mirror he admired the outfit. It looked great on him, Hawke had excellent taste.

  
Fenris continued to the room, once again he almost dropped the bags when he walked in to find Hawke wearing a large strap on, she still had his dress shirt on but it was unbuttoned revealing her breasts and the straps that held the dildo in place. They had used them in the past, Fenris enjoyed anal play, but they had never done it with a strap on, he liked that she thought of buying it.

  
“Am I wearing too much?” Hawke asked as she held the length of the strap on in her hand, Fenris shook his head no, he trusted her, and he knew she would stop if it became too much. Hawke continued, “Take off the panties but leave the rest.”

  
Fenris complied, his erection sprung out of the panties as they slid down his legs. Hawke’s eyes raked over his body Fenris stroked his hard cock. They stood admiring each other’s body until Fenris stepped forward and kissed Hawke; his tongue teased hers as their bodies clung to each other.

  
Hawke pulled away and pushed Fenris so he was bent over the bed, she was just the right amount of rough as lube dripped on his ass. Her finger invaded prepping him for what was to come. Another finger joined, in and out, he tried to hold his body still but he pushed back as Hawke stimulated him.

  
Fenris turned his head so he could watch in a mirror as Hawke took the dildo in her hand and guided it to him. She added more lube and then with a strong motion she was inside him. Fenris kept his ass in the air and cried out as she eased in and out a few times. The motion she needed to use differed from the sex she knew. Fenris reached out and grabbed a pillow; he bit into it as Hawke fell into a rough rhythm. He liked it when she got rough with him.

  
It took all his effort not to push his body against Hawke's, her fingers dug into his hips and he realized she was enjoying it as much as she was. He reached down and grabbed his stiff rod and stroked it, he gave up staying still. They both slammed against each other moaning. Fenris heard Hawke’s breath catch as she plunged into him as far as she could get the strap on to go. Fenris felt his balls tighten, and he came crying out to the Maker. Hawke sobbed a muffled moan into his back as her body twitched behind him. She pulled out and Fenris stood removing the top blanket.

  
Fenris watched Hawke remove the strap on and harness and placed it on her stand to be washed. “I liked that more than I can explain.” Fenris admitted. “Let me take care of you,” he said lying on the bed.  
Hawke smiled and positioned her body over his face. Fenris’ tongue darted out and found her clit. She held onto her headboard while he pulled her down to him. Fenris teased her darting his tongue around her clit. Hawke moaned as he sucked on the nub her body rotating as he increased his speed. He pulled her closer; he was just able to breathe as Hawke rubbed herself against his face.

  
Her cries of completion tore through the room and Fenris slowed letting her body adjust before she moved off him leaning down to kiss him. She kissed him slow. Passion still laced the lazy meeting of lips.  
“We have dinner waiting if you are hungry.” Fenris said as her lips left his.

  
“I am starving,” Hawke insisted reaching for him again. He still wore the lingerie. It took little to make him hard again; he gasped as she sat over him and pushed his cock into her heat. Fenris allowed her to use him as she wanted. She grinned down at him as she rode him.

  
Fenris took his hand and rubbed at her clit until an orgasm racked through her body, she did not take long as she bucked against him. He rolled her over and took over pumping in and out finding his release moments later. Fenris smiled, “If this happens when I wear lace, I believe I will get used to it.”

  
Hawke laughed and stood, “Take it off,” she said as she went to get the food.

  
Fenris did as requested and sat on the bed as she handed him his plate. They ate their steaks, already sliced and steak fries. “I do not understand how the mages at the restaurant keep the food hot without overcooking it, but I am glad they can.” He sighed as he bit into his food. They ate in peace as they finished their meals.

  
Hawke let out a satisfied yawn as Fenris gathered the plates and brought it out to the kitchen. Fenris enjoyed walking around without the lace lingerie. He gathered up his suit and went back up to the room. Grabbing his cell phone he checked his messages there were no urgent calls, there was a text of a face winking at him from Isabela, Maker’s ass, did everyone know?

  
When Fenris returned to the room he smiled as soon as he saw Hawke, she was sound asleep curled up on her side. Fenris brought the dildo to the bathroom and washed it in the sink before returning it to their ever expanding toy box. Satisfied that he had done as much as he could he shut off the lights and slipped between the sheets.

  
Hawke rolled over and pressed her body against his, her head went to his shoulder letting out a soft snore. Fenris sighed content and kissed her forehead. He pulled her closer as she threw a leg over his, their bodies used to sleeping a certain way. Fenris joined her in sleep comfortable and content.

  
The next morning he was grateful to be back in his normal boxer shorts though he missed the soft touch of the silk stockings clinging to his legs. A smile spread on Fenris’ face as he found his way to work whistling and happy. Hawke would be gone for a week, so she gave the staff the week off generously sending them on vacation. He would stay there until she returned. Maybe he would wear the bustier and build up a tolerance for the material he smirked as he entered his place of work.


End file.
